


Pray For Me

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Series: Falling On Your Knees, Praying [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Yeah idk either, chan and jeonghan are just mentioned, it's a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: “Where is your god now?” the thief asks, blade pressed to the prince’s neck.“Behind you.”Alternatively, Soonyoung is a thief, Minghao is a prince, and Jihoon is his guardian angel. Chaos ensues.





	Pray For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and happy Thursday! So unlike basically everything else I’ve written, this was done in one sitting and with absolutely no bullet pre-planning. It just kinda happened, so I apologize if it reads weird or anything because of that. I’m not sure if I’ll make this part of a series or anything, but feel free to let me know if you’re interested in seeing more of this universe! I mostly just heard Prince Minghao and Fairy Jihoon calling to me, so here they are!

Minghao has never really know what it’s like to be in danger. Sure, he’s technically in danger every time he steps outside of the castle, but since he’s never been in immediate peril, he throws caution to the wind more often than Jun, his older brother and King, would prefer. 

“You know, it really wouldn’t hurt to have some regard for keeping all of your limbs attached to your body. You may someday need to take this throne.” Jun has told him this on multiple occasions, and he listens less every time. It’s not like he was cliff-jumping in  _ public _ or anything. 

“Jun, you of all people should know I’m well-protected. With Jihoon around, I have absolutely nothing to worry about.” Jihoon is Minghao’s guardian angel, of sorts. No matter how often he insists he is a  _ fairy, and a damn good one, thank you very much _ , Minghao calls him his pretty little angel. Jihoon pretends to be more annoyed by it than he is. “Besides, shouldn’t you be more concerned with keeping your own limbs attached to your body? I’d rather not take the throne at your expense.” 

Jun sighs. This is a familiar conversation to both of them, and he doesn’t have the patience for it at the moment. 

“Just be careful, okay?” 

“I will!” Minghao promises, already retreating from the room, probably heading off to cause more trouble. He’s lucky the staff all love him. He’s lucky  _ Jun _ loves him. 

 

Of course, something was bound to go wrong eventually. In this case, it happens at night, a few days later, when Minghao wakes suddenly to the noise of something falling off a table in his bedchambers. 

“Jihoon?” he asks, quietly, but he already knows it’s not his angel. For one, Jihoon is intangible most of the time, so he doesn’t tend to knock things around, and for another, he’s very careful about making sure Minghao gets enough sleep. 

Minghao quietly rises from his bed, silently cursing himself for not keeping anything that could be used as a weapon close to his bed. There’s a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye before a man practically materializes in front of him. He has a knife in one hand and one of Minghao’s jewelry boxes in the other – probably what he knocked on the floor. The man looks a little rattled, suggesting this isn’t exactly how his plan was supposed to go, but that’s not really Minghao’s immediate concern. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, and yeah, he knows it’s a dumb thing to say. He just isn’t sure what else to do. 

“What do you think I’m doing here? You religious royals hoard all the wealth in the nation and still expect us peasants to serve you unquestioningly just because you’ve been ‘chosen by the fae’ or some bullshit.” The man has the audacity to physically air-quote ‘chosen by the fae’ and it’s irrationally infuriating. 

“I’ll have you know there are complicated psychological and philosophical reasons for –” He cuts himself off sharply as the man steps forward threateningly. 

“I don’t care what your stupid psychological reasons are, I care that there are people starving in the streets and neither you or your precious King are doing anything about it. So I will.” 

“You really don’t want to do this, you know.” Minghao has his hands out in front of him, a useless attempt to placate the armed assassin. 

“Or what? Are you going to pray?” the man sneers. Minghao pauses, then clasps his hands together and silently pleads for Jihoon to do something, anything, but the fairy fails to appear. After just a moment, the man moves, quicker than a cat and silent as shadows. 

“Where is your god now?” the thief asks, blade pressed against the prince’s neck. 

“Behind you.” 

Minghao nearly faints with relief.  _ Jihoon _ . The assassin bites back a curse. 

“If you want to keep all of your limbs attached to your body, I suggest you release the prince right now.” Minghao flushes, knowing Jihoon is referencing his recurring conversation with Jun. It’s near impossible to have a private conversation when your guardian angel can become invisible and intangible at will. Still, it might not hurt to have some defensive training after all. Luckily, the assassin takes the hint and releases Minghao, who collapses into an embarrassing pile on the floor before quickly collecting himself and standing. 

When he looks up again, Jihoon has disarmed the man and pinned him down with twining branches growing from the wooden floorboards. As much as the staff dislike Jihoon growing things out of the walls and floor, Minghao has always thought it beautiful. 

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon growls, and Minghao gapes. “Long time no see.” 

“You  _ know _ him? Jihoon, what the fuck?” Jihoon shushes him, turning back to the thief on the floor. 

“Who hired you? And don’t give me that ‘I care deeply about the cause’ speech. You know as well as I that no one’s starving on the streets besides those whose souls are twisted beyond repair. Which white mage hired you and how much did they pay?” Soonyoung snarls at Jihoon, but the fae doesn’t back down. Finally, Soonyoung sighs in defeat, relaxing against his bonds. 

“Jeonghan.” He pauses for a moment, but Jihoon isn’t satisfied. If anything, he looks more agitated. “Thirty-five angry souls.” Jihoon’s eyes flare golden and Minghao takes a step back, bumping the back of his legs into the side of the bed and accidentally reminding the other two, who he now realizes are  _ both _ fae, that he’s still in the room. 

“Minghao, you can go back to sleep. I’ll deal with this.” Minghao scoffs. Go to bed? Hell no. 

“I want to know. The fae are citizens too, and if some are unsatisfied, like this Jeonghan –” Jihoon snarls at his name and Minghao flinches but continues, “then it’s my duty to report to Jun.” Jihoon sighs, but it’s Soonyoung that responds. 

“There’s nothing a human king could do about this. Fae are very private about our politics, particularly anything that could signify weakness. As it is, I’m here for one of your enchanted necklaces and to bring our own prince back for a couple weeks to settle things.” 

Jihoon shoots him a pointed glare and Minghao sees the branches around Soonyoung tighten a fraction. It’s not enough to hurt, but it’s an undeniable threat.  _ Shut up or else _ . 

“You can have whatever necklace you need,” Minghao offers. “Just let me know which one and I’ll grab it for you.” Jihoon waves him off, though. 

“I know which one. And I wasn’t kidding about you getting back to sleep. You’ve got meetings all day tomorrow, Minghao, and you fall asleep easily even with a full night’s rest. Let me take care of this idiot.” Minghao, though, is just as stubborn as his fairy guardian. 

“Nope!” he says, and settles into watch. Unfortunately, the next time Jihoon addresses Soonyoung, it’s in a fae language. While he has been studying a couple of fae languages, he doesn’t know much of the grammar so all he can catch are occasional words and phrases, mostly involving “your father,” “war,” and “home.” The picture that paints, while painfully incomplete, is not good. After a couple minutes, Jihoon seems to win whatever argument was building, and after a comment that makes Soonyoung laugh, he releases him. Soonyoung rises gracefully and dusts himself off. 

“Have a good night, my prince,” he says, bowing to Minghao, before he flings himself out an open window. Come to think of it, that’s probably how he got in. Minghao makes a mental note to ask Jun about the locks on his windows in the morning. 

“Alright, so what’s the consensus?” Minghao asks as Jihoon flutters, for lack of a better word, around the room to replace everything Soonyoung disturbed. 

“In a week, I’ll be heading home to deal with some problems. I’ll come back as soon as I can, but in the morning you’ll start defensive training. I’m cancelling some of your meetings. Any preferences?” Minghao grins. 

“Anything I won’t have a say in anyway can go. What kind of problems do you have to deal with?” Jihoon hums. 

“If anyone asks, you know nothing, but there’s a minor political uprising going on and the light mages have been trying to eat humans again. It shouldn’t take long to stamp out, but while I’m gone, Soonyoung has agreed to ask my father to send one of his generals in my place. It’ll probably be Chan. I think you’ll get along, but beware he is a bit more … enthusiastic than I am. In every aspect.” 

“That’s not a hard thing to do, angel.” Jihoon pouts at him, but he can’t really argue. 

“You should get to bed, Minghao.” 

“Can I ask two questions first?” Jihoon lets out a long-suffering sigh, but he knows he can’t deny his prince. 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“First, what is Soonyoung to you? You two seemed pretty friendly.” Jihoon’s jaw tightens. 

“He’s my betrothed. It’s a really long story and before you ask, yes I will tell you.” Minghao perks up. “Some other time.” He immediately deflates. 

“Second, angel, when were you planning to tell me you’re a prince yourself?” Minghao asks. Jihoon sighs, for what feels like the hundredth time in the last hour. It’s going to be a long night. 


End file.
